


Birthday Buckles

by Saylahvie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylahvie/pseuds/Saylahvie
Summary: Hermione's husbands give her a birthday gift that keeps on giving.





	Birthday Buckles

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 2\. Anal
> 
> This was written for the Kink-tober fest hosted by the Facebook group Restricted Section: Triads + Multis Only and as such is just straight up pwp. I had a lot of fun writing it, but so much fun editing! All mistakes are my own, feel free to tell me what you think.

Life had a way of surprising her.  
If you'd asked Hermione at 10 years old what her life might be like when she was 30, it would've been simple. She would graduate from school and university with top marks and work her way up the political ladder until she was the youngest Prime Minister Britain had seen since William Pitt the Younger. She couldn't be the first woman, but that just meant that she could strive to be the better of the two. Of course that all changed when she got her Hogwarts letter, but no matter. It simply meant there was a whole new legal system for her to discover. And she could still be the first woman Minister for Magic, so there.

Throughout her teens had she been asked, it likely would've been a bit muddled. Living in and learning about the magical world, and the Ministry in specific, had rather disenchanted her to the notion of being the country's leader. There were simply too many issues that needed tackled that were unfixable from the Ministers office. She knew she wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves. Maybe a lobbyist or a bill writer, or a rights activists attorney.  
There was also a strong possibility that a freckled redhead featured in what she thought she wanted from life. My, how spectacularly that had failed.

But no version of her younger self would have pictured her celebrating her 30th birthday with a dinner cruise on a private yacht, arranged by her not one but two husbands. It still made her catch her breath after all these years, how lucky she'd been to end up with her men. And she did mean lucky. She and Harry had gone out for drinks on his birthday the year after the war, both a little battered and privately relieved about their recent Weasley breakups. Quite by accident, they found themselves in the company of none other than Draco Malfoy. Apologies were made, attractions sparked, and the rest as they say is history.

Ten years, two children, and a decade worth of love between them had made for an incredibly fulfilling life. No marriage was perfect, but she'd never dreamed she could be this happy, this in love.

"...love, are you alright?"

A voice pulled her from her thoughts and Hermione looked up into her smiling husbands face. The smile he wore was one that was just for her, and it still made her heart melt after all these years. "Sorry, I was thinking and I must've gotten carried away."

Draco's smile took on a mischievous edge as he turned to their shared husband and said, "Would you look at that, Potter? Can't even keep her attention on us for a whole dinner." He scooted closer to her on the bench seat they shared and Harry did the same on her other side. Merlin but she loved it when they worked in tandem like that.

Draco dropped a hand to her knee just below the hem of her dress, while Harry draped his arm behind her. She loved being caught between them, their colognes both competing and complimenting just as they so often did. A flicker of interest sparked low in her belly when Harry brought his mouth to her ear, dropping small kisses behind it as he said, "Can't have that now can we? Looks like we'd best draw her interest again, Malfoy. Any ideas?"

Though spoken into her ear, his words were clearly for Draco who slipped he hand a bit further up her thigh in reply. When he saw her breath hitch, he gave it a light squeeze and said, "Oh I've got quite a few."

Hermione wasn't surprised to feel herself already getting worked up. Her husbands knew that though she had no true interest in a public audience, the possibility of being caught in a compromising position always gave her a naughty thrill. Draco's hand was now truly up her dress, not yet touching her intimately but drawing slow teasing circles on her inner thigh with his callused fingertips. Harry chuckled when he felt her shift to allow their husband's hand to wander. "I believe we've got her attention now."

Outwardly Draco looked calm and collected as ever. No one who didn't know him would see the fire smouldering in his eyes as he hummed his agreement. He was tracing the edge of her knickers now, determined to have her squirming before they left. "Do you want more, Granger?"

A small whimper accompanied by the flexing of her pelvis made Draco grin, but she'd need to tell him what she wanted. As if of the same mind, Harry said, "You know the rules my love, if you want something you have to ask for it."

He resumed the maddening attention he was giving her neck. It was almost enough for her to forget where they were and beg for someone to touch her, but what she said was, "Draco, please."

It was enough for the blond, the sound of his name on her lips when she was aroused would always get her what she wanted. Harry too, come to think of it. His lovers knew what he liked.

He gave in as he always did, dragging the pads of his fingers along her seam and feeling very smug at the damp fabric covering her. Both he and Harry pulled back to watch their wife as he teased her, reveling in how responsive she was. Hermione let her eyes close and her head tilt back a bit while she let Draco play. There was something delicious to her about being so wanton when anyone could come upon them.

When Draco slipped below her knickers and rubbed his fingers through the slickness he found, she couldn't help the moan that escaped. Their reaction was was almost involuntary, each pressing closer to their witch with clear desire. Draco found his voice first and started circling his fingers around her entrance as he said, "I think it's time we get you home, little witch."

"Yes please," she said distractedly, focused on trying to get Draco's fingers where she needed the. She'd make him regret his teasing later but right now she just needed him.

Harry grinned at the show she was putting on, anticipating how their night would unfold. They had plans, he and Draco. Hermione had no idea what was in store.

When Hermione opened her eyes again, Harry dragged Draco's hand from his task and brought his fingers to his mouth and cleaned them of her essence one by one. Both of his spouses groaned at that, the act powerfully erotic in it's simplicity.

"You still haven't opened your birthday present. I think you'll find it very useful, given how much you like taking charge."

Hermione's eyes widened at his implication. They didn't have roles in the bedroom per se, but Hermione had learned in the last few years that she liked wielding a bit control over her lovers. She liked it a lot.

"Take me home. Now."

oOo

She couldn't tell you how they'd gotten home or who'd undressed her. All Hermione knew was that Harry's tongue and skillful fingers were edging her closer and closer to the release she'd been desperate for since dinner.

She was nearly naked, her dress having been done away with so quickly you'd have thought Draco was offended by the garment. He'd lost his shirt before drawing her back to his front and bringing her down with him onto the bed. She reclined against his chest now, grinding her arse on his obvious erection as she pleaded for Harry not to stop.

Her bra was the only thing left on, the cups shoved below her breasts to give Draco access to the sensitive peaks while he left lovebites on her neck and whispered filthy things in her ear.

"Are you going to come for us Granger?" he asked as he roughly tweaked one of her nipples. Her answering groan egged him on, and he payed the other the same attention. "I think you're close. Can't you see how much Potter wants you to come apart on his tongue?"

Harry was listening as they always did, eager to play off each other and keep their witch too out of her mind with pleasure to overthink things. He latched his mouth around her swollen clit and applied a steady suction, massaging it the way he knew she liked. When she started wriggling the way she always did right before an orgasm hit, he pressed the flat of his thumb firmly against her arsehole. He could hear Draco encouraging her to let go and increased the pressure, not seeking entry just adding sensation.

It was perfect and too much. Hermione registered the velvet tone in her ear but couldn't process any words as her release crashed over her in waves.

Harry and Draco slowly pulled back, watching her ride the last bits of pleasure out. The sight of Potter with his mouth covered in their wife's essence made Draco tug him up by the hair for a demanding kiss, loving tasting both of them at once. Hermione, still happily wedged between the two, watched them with quickly returning desire.

They broke their kiss when each felt her hips move, seeking friction once again. The night was barely beginning and Harry was eager to get started. "Are you ready for your present now?" he asked, peppering light kisses along the swell of her breasts.

"Absolutely."

Oh, so she hadn't forgotten the hint from earlier. Been distracted from it perhaps, but with one orgasm under her belt she could focus. The boys traded a knowing smirk before Harry rolled off the bed to get her gift, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

That left the two of them still in their trousers and Hermione in her bra, which she now wanted off. It had taken time for her comfort and confidence to grow, but now she felt more comfortable in her own skin than she did in clothes. Draco helped with the clasp and tossed the garment away, joining Harry who was just sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Well go on then, open it."

The box he handed her was a lovely deep purple color, but it was the contents that truly took her breath away. The crisscrossing set of soft leather straps could've easily be mistaken as any old harness were it not for the phallic attachment at the crotch.

A few months ago while browsing some muggle pornography, Hermione had come across an act known as pegging in which one partner uses a fake cock to bugger a man. Watching her husbands take each other had always been a massive turn on, but it was only recently they'd decided to add toys to the mix. Therefore, they hadn't known all the wonderful equipment available to let her experience it too.

This particular model appeared to be fashioned after the best of both men, all of Harry's length and curve paired with Draco's incredible thickness. It also had what looked like a tail that Hermione assumed was supposed to go in her cunt and act as both an anchor and a stimulant.

She finally took her eyes off her treasure to look at her husbands. Harry looked to be enjoying the obvious thrill on her face, while Draco looked smug at having gotten the perfect gift.

"Do I get to play?"

"You get whatever you want love, it's your birthday."

Slipping off the edge of the bed, Hermione said, "In that case, what I want is for you two to finish getting each other undressed and ready for me while I slip into my new toy."

They paused only long enough for Harry to say yes ma'am before launching themselves at each other, kissing and grinding and moaning while their hands scrambled to removed belts and undo buttons. She would never get tired of seeing the way they went at it, hard and frantic as though they never knew when they'd get it again.

For her part, Hermione stepped into the loops of leather and slid them up her legs until she could buckle it around her waist. There was an adjustment period, tightening down the straps and situating the internal bit, but when she was done she stopped to marvel at it. The weight between her hips was unfamiliar but not unpleasant.

"Well, what do you think?"

Draco and Harry, both fully naked now, stopped kissing to look her over. She gave maslow spin, especially enjoying the way the straps lifted and framed her arse. She wasn't the only one apparently.

"Fuck, Hermione," Harry groaned from his position under Draco, who hadn't stopped the slow grind of his hips against his lovers. You look incredible."

"You really do Granger." Draco's eyes were almost predatory, hungry. "Tell us what you want." He punctuated the last word with more pressure to Harry's cock, making him moans out wantonly.

"I want to fuck you."

"Yes please," poor over stimulated Harry whispered.

"I seem to remember you letting Draco tease me. Actions have consequences, my love," she told Harry. He was easily the most submissive of the three and enjoyed being made to wait for his release. "No, I think I'll fuck Draco first. Why don't you get him ready for me..." she'd edged closer to the bed by that point and ended her sentence with a light, teasing kiss that left him wanting more. "Now."

"Yes ma'am."

Hermione sat near the edge of the bed, stroking her fake cock as Harry arranged Draco face down on the bed. A pillow under his hips canted his arse up in a very appealing way, and she took a minute to admire his lithe, pale form.

Harry took to his task with zeal, eager not only to make Hermione happy but to have Draco humping the pillow in want. Draco preferred quick and hard as opposed to a slow buildup, and that's what Harry gave him. He roughly squeezed his lovers cheeks and shoved them apart, diving in tongue first to ravage Draco's entrance.

The response was immediate as Draco alternated between shoving his hips back to meet Harry's face and thrusting into the pillow, desperate for some friction. "Fuck, Potter." Harry replied with move vigor, shoving his tongue inside him while a hand slid down to cradle his balls.

Hermione was trying to slow her breathing, knowing she could hurt them if she didn't get a little control over herself. Still, she couldn't stop herself from reaching over and smacking Harry on the arse. It just looked so tempting, and he just moaned into Draco's arse and tilted his hips up, offering himself to her more fully.

She really was going to make him wait, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a bit of fun with him. She summoned a plug from the box where they kept all their toys and lubricated it. Kneeling next to them, she soothed the handprint she'd left before bringing the plug to Harry's furrow. It wasn't particularly wide but it was designed to rest against the prostate, making it especially difficult if you weren't allowed to come.

Harry jerked a bit as the cool lubricant came in contact, but pushed back eagerly. He had one slick finger pumping in and out of Draco's arse now and added a second when he felt her teasing.

"No coming," she reminded them. "You two can come when I allow it."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said in time with Draco's, "As my lady wishes." Both mens voices were heavy with lust and she couldn't wait to be inside them. She slowly pushed the plug home, savoring Harry's desperate wiggling. "I think he's ready now Harry, don't you?"

Harry had added another finger as she added the plug, and was now roughly pumping all three into their husband. "He's more than ready," he said between leaving bites on Draco's arse.

"Tell me what you want, Draco." Harry moved away from him as he looked back at her, giving her the incredibly erotic view of Draco on his hands and knees, arse ready for her.

"Fuck me, Granger."

Hermione knelt behind him quickly, unable to hide her eagerness. A quick lubrication charm slicked her cock up and she aligned it with his hole, adding a bit of pressure and relishing his groan. Not wanting to hurt him, she said, "Put me inside you, Draco."

He understood of course and started fucking himself back onto her. Hermione was in ecstasy watching her fake self sink into her husband bit by bit. The slow rocking was stimulating her as well through the additional bit, and she could tell she wouldn't last long in either of the men.

She took control now, grabbing Draco's hips and thrusting a bit harder the way she knew Harry did. "Tell me how to fuck him, Harry," she murmured to the man on her right. He pressed himself to her side and whispered into her ear, "Take him harder," he told her. "Fuck him like you mean it, like you want him to remember it tomorrow." The toy wasn't insubstantial by any means and it worried her, but she listened to Harry's instructions and was rewarded by a string of curses and hissed yeses.

"How's she doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked the blonde who was shoving his hips back to meet her thrusts.

"Fucking perfect," Draco managed to say.

"Are you close?"

Hermione, who was close to coming herself, said, "Don't you dare come, Draco! You can come when you're inside me and not a minute sooner." Her thrusts became more frantic as her own orgasm approached and Harry took pity on Draco, reaching under to squeeze his balls hard enough to keep him from coming.

She was lost in the orgasm rolling over her, hands bruisingly tight on Dracos hips as she tried to remains upright. It didn't quite work, and she ended up slumped over Draco's back, trying to remember how to breathe. The stimulation itself had been wonderful but the idea of coming while she buggered her husband had really set her off.

"Fuck," she finally whispered when she'd recovered.

"That good huh?" Harry chuckled as Draco whimpered at the loss of cock. He was still a bit of a brat and never did well with not getting his way.

"Shut the fuck up and lay down, Potter." Desperate now to come, Draco grabbed Harmione to him and kissed her fiercely. She caught her second wind while kissing him and Draco groaned at the feeling of her fake cock sliding along his own painfully hard etection. "Don't tease," he said sharply, though it came out as much more begging than he'd admit.

Hermione gave him one more kiss before she crawled over Harry, who was on his back with the pillow under his bum. This position felt more intimate, less carnal than taking him from behind. She kissed him softly, swallowing his moans as she pulled the plug from his prepared hole.

A quick cleansing charm followed by another for lubrication and Hermione was sliding into Harry's passage while he moaned desperate pleas for more. Draco almost seemed to like to fight the entry, liking the bit of force needed, but Harry relaxed himself completely, eager to be filled."

Once she was fully seated in him, she slid her knees forward to gain some leverage. With her chest still pressed to Harry's, her own bum was presented to Draco. He was enamored by the view of the cock buried in Harry while also in his wife. Hermione reached back with one hand to spread herself further and said, "I told you you'd only come once you were inside me, think you're ready?"

"Fuck," he hissed through his teeth. "Keep it slow and deep for him Granger, make him beg for it."

She took his advice and buried herself as deeply as she could, grinding instead of thrusting and watching Harry come apart under her while Draco prepared her own bum to be fucked. Harry was indeed begging now, the prolonged stimulation driving him mad. Hermione just kissed his chest and told him how good he was doing, how close he was to being able of he could just hold on for her.

Harry wasn't the only one overstimulated. Hermione was still sensitive from the last two orgasms and Draco hadn't come at all. As soon as he started to sink into her back passage, Hermione lost control of her hips. The jerking around served not only to let Draco in deeper but also brought Harry to the brink.

"Fuck, Hernione please I need to come."

"Then come," she told him, and followed up with filthy encouragements that had both men desperately chasing their release. She just felt Harry start to come against her when her own orgasm slammed into her. Her clenching and thrashing drug Draco over the edge with her and the last thing she remembered was him collapsing on top of her, the three of them entirely spent.

oOo

Hermione woke the next morning sore in places she didn't expect. Her bum was a little tender, but her thighs burned a bit and there was a lingering ache in her lower back. Clearly there would be an adjustment period to using her new toy.

She was alone in bed but she didn't have to look far. Harry was standing at the closet with a towel round his waist while Draco was barely emerging from the en suite. The man did love his showers.

"Good morning," she said groggily, still half asleep. "What happened?"

"Good morning yourself," Harry replied ad he came over to give her a kiss. "How much do you remember?"

"Everything until I came and then..."

"You've got to remember to breathe, love. Nearly passed out. Again," he said reprovingly. Hermione had a habit of holding her breath while she came and on occasion had made herself pass out during an intense orgasm.

"Not my fault," she muttered mutinously.

"Of course not," he told her lovingly. "At any rate, once our souls found our bodies again, Draco and I cleaned up and we all went to bed."

"And before you ask, yes I cleaned your toy properly, leather and all," Draco said. He'd found some sleeping pants and was draped across the foot of the bed. Even lounging, he looked like a work of art.

"So?" Harry prompted. "How'd we do? Not bad for two emotionally inept men, I'd say."

They had been so damaged when they first got together and during a particularly nasty row, Hermione had called them emotionally inept. And to be fair, at the time they were. They'd both been so stunted by their formative years. They'd grown over the years but the only person who held onto a grudge longer than Harry was Draco, so she doubted it would ever stop getting brought up.

She didn't say any of that though. What she said was, "When can we play again?"


End file.
